


the best part

by candlecake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlecake/pseuds/candlecake





	

 

 

 _"Oh, grandmother, what big ears you have!"_  
_"All the better to hear you with."_  
_"Oh, grandmother, what big eyes you have!"_  
_"All the better to see you with."_  
_"Oh, grandmother, what big hands you have!"_  
_"All the better to grab you with!"_  
_"Oh, grandmother, what a horribly big mouth you have!"_  
_"All the better to eat you with!"_

 

 

Derek is in the woods, following the sound of bloody soles hitting the ground.

They’ve been at it for a while already, the prey is quick and clever for an omega, but Derek is an alpha. He’ll catch it eventually.

He knows it's the Sheriff's son, the one he's scented in town before. The omega that smells of honey and sunrise, ripe and ready to be bred, just waiting to swell with Derek's pups. 

 

Finally, when the omega tires of running away from its fate, it tries to hide. But there’s no use in that, the smell of blood is strong and there’s nothing but trees and bushes where to hide.

Derek thinks of his uncle once telling him: " _Holding them down while they try to resist, or at least pretend to, is the best part._ "

But as he circles his prey, still panting and reeking of terror, heart pounding too fast, he knows this one won't need to pretend.

The omega blabbers and smiles nervously at the alpha, eyes too wide.

Derek takes his time thinking how he'll pin it down into the ground, bruise both of the delicate wrists above its head, how it'll try to kick and hit the alpha, scream too. How good all the marks he leaves on that fair skin will look.

He smiles back at it, all teeth.

He'll sink them deep into that fragile neck, after forcing his way into its tight heat, secure his knot inside and make all the struggling futile.

 

After satisfying his desires, he will tell his mate he couldn't help it; it was the wolf in him, just to make him more amenable to follow the alpha into his den.

But really, _Derek_  is the wolf.


End file.
